The Full Proof Plan
by vshelnikov
Summary: Finally Eddie Brock and the symbiotic alien Venom had a full proof, though unorthodox plan for revenge, but what kind of revenge is that?


The Full Proof Plan.

Peter sat on the edge of his dishevelled bed utterly defeated, elbows pressing into his legs, head slung in his hands. The fact of the matter was that this moment to sit and sink into a world of nothing was a miracle and well treasured. Peter had been so busy lately balancing collage life with it's never ending seminars and mountains of paperwork and saving the city over and over again that social life, or time to relax was just a speck way off in the horizon that not even he could reach. Tired and exhausted Peter collapsed onto his bed, the world could wait just for fifteen minutes, that's all he needed, fifteen minutes.

Eddie sits on the edge of his apartments roof, feet hanging over the edge staring out over the city scape. Eddied apartment lay damp at a sub basement floor, windows covered in yellowed, aged newspaper and pealing, silver tape, walls coloured a sickly blue and riddled with fist sized holes, the only furnishing in his apartment is a ratty brown couch, also acting as his bed. At times like this, a top the apartment roof he would usually conspire with the symbiote as to how they would destroy and conquer the city, though this time all they converse over was Peter and his untimely demise. Finally after years of hate and anguish towards Peter they had a full proof plan, tonight they would get their revenge, though in an unorthodox way at that.

Peter woke late coated in sweat from the humid summers night to the sound of his phone ringing. Peter, still hazy from just waking he groped idly in search for the phone, finally his hand reached the phone and looked at the caller ID. The light was a blur leaving the letters on the screen illegible, he rubbed his eyes and looked again, It was Gwen.

" Hey, what's ha-" Peter gets cut off by Gwen.

" Where the hell have you been?!"

" What?"

" Venom's out, he's tearing the city apart looking for you! I've called four times now, where are you?!"

" Shit, what? Never mind I got this."

" Be care-" Hanging up before hearing the rest. Peter striped out of his sweat sticking clothes throwing it all aside leaving him naked stumbling towards his suit jumped into it awkwardly one leg at a time all while inconveniently hopping like on hot coals leaving him just enough time to pull his mask on before hurdling himself out the window.

Usually soaring through the air helped calm Peter before the inevitable struggle but the humid nights air did nothing but leave him sweating again making his suit cling so close to his body it may as well had been considered another layer of skin showing most of all his features. Flying through the air was the only thing the slightly ventilated the suit allowing some cooler air to enter through the porous material of the suit though that proved to be failing tonight it seemed, so far for thinking ahead.

Finding him was easy, I could practically hear the carnage and chaos from my rooms window. Before I can even turn the last bend to face the scene a car crashes into the corner of the business building ahead shattering the walls of window and throwing desks and chairs alike down 90 feet to the hard concrete ground below. Before I can even react Venom's bulking body came towards mine and we collided mid-air and the fight began.

I'd forgotten how rough Eddie and Venom were when we fought, nothing like the Green Goblin always throwing his damn bombs or Electro with his over glorified taser powers or Lizard who acts more like a cat, scratching and biting like one too. I manage to break out of their death grip and throw myself out and away and up a building avoiding gravity at all costs. As soon as I get steady They're back slinging tar black web at me. Deflecting it with my own I dive towards him spraying web of my own back at him. It catches his face and he can't see, I lunge at him and throw him off course and down to the hard ground below, he can take it I'm sure.

His large body hits the ground, hard. The impact leaving a web of cracks all around him. At first he just lays there, covered in as much sweat as I am showing every groove and rounded muscle as they flex and tense. He lay there like he was sleeping and you'd think that that would at lease knock him out but he just wipes the web off of his face unfazed of what had just happened and he jumps right back up at me yelling unintelligible, vulgar words. I'd just kicked the hornets nest and damn it's pissed off. _I need to get this fight off the streets._

I swing around and kick him in the back throwing him into the wall, he grunts like a crazed animal and spins around jumping at me intent to rip out my throat. Again I careen around him and he hits the building behind me. I sling my way up and out of the streets onto the roof of a near by building empty and still under construction it seemed though not taller than the other buildings surrounding it. I landed on the roof, Venom landed right behind me throwing a punch and sending me sailing to the opposite side of the roof though I land on my soar feet unsteadily.

I wipe the sweat that streams off of me flowing into my eyes, temperately blinding me. He throws a punch finding my gut, winded I hit back just grazing his crooked nose and throwing me in a spiralling flight down yet again. I catch myself again and swing just in time avoiding yet another throw. _Has Eddie been practising because I seem to be at the butt end of all his punches and mine seem to miss him every time, I need to up my game._ I catch myself on another building muscles tensed, relying on senses I jump off the wall throwing web right at him fallowed by a swift kick to the side. I grab his burly shoulders and throw him over my head and down to the ground again. Before impact he throws his web and careens up and towards me, I move and avoid his kick but he grabs my ankle and throws me into the side of the building and again on another, and again until the world around me seems to be soaked with my sweat and blood.

I start to see in tunnel vision, my muscles are sore and tensed, hard like rock and slick with sweat and blood. My suit is ripped and torn allover the place showing evidence of my lack of clothing beneath and open wounds, this had to finish fast or I sure he's going to kill me. I look up ready to throw a tired punch anywhere though it fails to make contact. He kicks me in the gut winding me again and sending me over the side of the building down towards the hard ground.

Looking down at the ground as I fell I turn around in desperate attempts to find purchase with we anywhere when Venom close behind sends his fist straight at my jaw line and I go spinning down. I fall closer and closer to the ground until it's inevitable, I'm going to hit, and it's going to hurt. I feel myself falling unconscious, I shut my eyes hard, bracing for impact and willing to stay awake, though it's a failing battle when Venom clutches my ankle just inches from the ground with the grip of an anaconda pulling me away, and everything goes black.

I move my fingers and toes, I feel my lungs press my chest out, my muscles now relaxed. I still feel the warmth of the soup like humid air though I don't feel the clinging of the warm, tight suit, the uncomfortable warmth, stuffiness, with all the tears in the fabric the suit dangle off my body like ribbons covering nothing more then my chest and crouch, barely. I open my eyes, clouded with mornings haze and look around. I'm held above a cement ground in a large, empty room except for a few large shipping containers, I must be in a warehouse. I look at what's holds me in the air, rope, black rope, Venom's black web.

I look around again with new desperation for any way out, I start to struggle pulling on the webs when Venom walks from around a shipping container. He walks towards me and stops a couple feet in front of me with a wicked evil grin on his face only spelling doom for me, myself, and I.

" I do this against my will, I really wanted to kill you on the way here." Eddies says through the symbiote.

" But he agreed that this would be much more, suitable." This voice sounding different, the voice of the symbiote none the less.

" Why didn't you kill me?" I asked. " Why don't you kill me right now?"

" Because Spidy, this way, we can have some, fun." The symbiote replies. At that everything went silent except for the heavy breathing coming from both of us. Venom started to walk towards me all while slowly, tar black vines started to arch and stretch out of Venom's back coming towards me. The tentacles reached me first and started to probe my body pulling all remnants of clothing off of me leaving my handing in the hot room everything handing down low towards the floor.

" Wha, what are you doing?!" I demanded, struggling to shake the tentacles off of me.

" You've hurt us, both of us on the inside, now it's time we hurt you on inside." The symbiotic replies. With that Venom drew nearer until he stood right in front of me face, to face tentacles spreading further and further down my body covering more of me by the second. With that the webs started to lower me, my eyes left Eddies as I looked down at his large, round, firm, pecs, his washboard, hard abs, finally stopping at his waist, my eyes gazing at his dick, and fuck is Eddie hung. A tentacle reaches from between Eddies thick, muscular legs propping up Eddies huge flaccid dick still covered in the black symbiotic.

" Oh fuck y-" Is all I can say before the monster gets shoved to the back of my throat. _You_ I continue thinking in my head as the slab of meat is pulled out of my mouth making me gag. He continues to slam his cock into my mouth until it starts to get firmer almost doubling in size already, and he's still soft! _Fuck this is going to hurt..._ He pulled his cock out and started to laugh as I coughed, gasped for air and blinking away tears all while sputtering inaudible words, I close my eyes.

The tentacles now reach my cock, balls and ass massaging them all expertly making me hard all over and flexing all my muscles in the most disgustingly, delightful way. My cock, hard as rock already dripping wet like a leaking faucet unable to stop no matter my will. My balls being pulled, stretched and compressed over and over, tentacles, more then one circling around the edge of my ass hole dragging across it once in a while sending lightening through my body, then I feel a poke.

Eddie grabs my face with once massive hand and makes me look up at him. His arms are huge, the size of my legs at the lease and his whole body tense ans flexing with pride and his cock, as thick as my arm and two 20 inches long, dear god. Tentacles reach from around his back, a couple stuffed in my mouth, others covering my eyes making the world around me black. I feel Eddies clawed hands drag on me as he travels from my front, to my side until I can feel both his hands clutching firmly on the backs of my thighs spreading my legs slowly like they weigh like large, heavy wooden doors.

He drags one clawed finger up one leg from my calf, to the back of my knee, up my tensing thigh making my whole body pulse like his heart meat is my own, over my ass cheek and he stops, one finger become two, then three, then all and his other hand it there both grabbing me leaving sharp red marks in sure. Eddie drew nearer lower abs pressed against my ass, I could feel his dick, throbbing hard up along my stomach reaching up to my mid section,_ I hope he doesn't expect that whole thing to fit, 'cause it won't._

Eddie pulled back dragging the head of his massive cock down my stomach brushing and probing my cock and balls, playing with them like a kitten with yarn. Eddie flipped me over so that my head hung bobbed back and my legs were held up in the air, the worse was about to happen. I felt the poke again and the tantalizing tentacles massaging me reseed leaving my wet ass fully exposed. There was another poke, and another and then a push. I could feel every detail of his horse hung cock as I bit down hard in pain on the tentacles wriggling in my mouth, I tried to yell though nothing came out as his rock hard cock pushed deeper and deeper inside. I started to cum uncontrollably as he started to go faster and faster spraying cum all over myself, on Eddie, everywhere.

Eddie went faster and faster plunging deeper and deeper every time until I could feel Eddies tennis ball sized, low hanging balls slap against me over and over, slap, slap, slap ,slap, faster and faster, I could feel the ridge of his head rub my tight ass hole every time he pushed back into my ass. His big, strong hands grabbing my sides starting to rock my into his cock his balls against my ass. I could feel my stomach extent every time he went all the way. The pain was unbelievable, the sensation was incredible, it started to hurt less and less and it started to feel better and better.

The webs restraining me slip away and Eddies clawed hands slide to me back as he props me up so that I sit on his cock. Faster, faster he went, cum still flowing out of my rock hard, pulsating cock like a never ending geyser draining my balls to nothing, then I felt another tentacle, how many were on me now I didn't know. It slid up my cumming cock and went straight into my cock stopping the cum all together, and in return started pumping something into me. It felt so good, I wanted to cum so badly, Eddies cock in me getting harder and harder, larger even. _How much bigger could it get?_

I could practically feel his cock in my throat it was so big feeling his head leave my gaping ass hole one last time. The tentacles reseed from my eyes and I can see for the first time in a while. I'd managed to to cum all over my self and all over Eddie leaving white all over the black of the symbiotic and that's when I saw just how big Eddies cock really was. Fucking two feet long at lease, throbbing like it had it's own heart in it. I opened my mouth and his cock plunged back into my mouth and started cumming down my throat. It felt like coffee filling me until the empty gape inside me from my ass fucking was filled completely with thick, warming cum tasting of delicious salt.

He pulled out and backed away letting his cock flop to the floor still oozing with cum. I drooled cum from my mouth as I sat on the floor, protruding gut full of cum, balls still being stuffed with liquid from the tentacles making my balls the size of ripe mangoes looking abnormal and cock a foot and a half long, though abnormally large somehow the stretching sensation felt delightful and the size, satisfying, all I knew is that I wanted more, more, more and Eddie did too by the looks of it. I stood up to look up at the tall figure Eddie was, the tentacles covering my body detached until we were completely detached.

We stood there, Eddie naked under the symbiotic, me naked and horny both covered in cum. All he did was wink and sling a web leaving me in the hot warehouse alone thinking, _When's round two?_


End file.
